Yuki Doesnt Know
by kittypirate17
Summary: A parody of the song "Scottie Doesnt Know" from the movie Eurotrip. Rated M. Not recommended for people who are offended by sex jokes. Very Short and One Shot.


Yuki Doesn't Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters. Or the song that will be mentioned.

A/N: The song that Hiroshi sings, I came up with, but Shuichi's song is a parody of "Scottie Doesn't Know" from the movie Eurotrip.

The recording session was going slow, because Shuichi was in one of his grumpy moods again. Hiroshi Nakano and the Suguru Fujisaki had been in a slump too, and they all needed a break. Yuki and Shuichi had a lover's spat the previous night over Shuichi wearing the school girl uniform in public again. "It was Halloween, damnit!" he suddenly shouted from the boy's bathroom. He burst into playful tears and ordered more silly costumes on Hiroshi's laptop. Of course he was getting back at Yuki for yelling at him last night, so he got a hold of Yuki's credit card number and PIN number, so Yuki was paying for them. Three identical yellow banana suits for Bad Luck's next concert.

Hiroshi had suggested that he and Shuichi switch places for just one song. He wanted to sing the words, and he would teach Shuichi how to play his guitar. Why the sudden change in plans? Hiroshi had written Ayaka a love song. Shuichi had surprisingly learned the notes quickly and he too had written Yuki a silly song. After hearing Hiroshi's song, K was tearing up because of the beauty of it. After hearing Shuichi's song however, he was laughing so hard he was crying.

Hiroshi's song:

When we touch, my legs almost give.

When we kiss, the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

When I am almost dead, the thought of you make me want to live.

When we first spoke, I almost stuttered.

When we carved our names in the cherry tree,

That's when I knew, Ayaka that I wanted you to marry me.

Shuichi's Song:

Yuki doesn't know that I stole his credit card,

And that I bought crazy outfits with it!

He thinks it's in his wallet,

But it was on the table in the open!

Yuki doesn't know! Yuki doesn't know!

So don't tell Yuki! So don't tell Yuki!

It was decided that they would take off the banana suits for Hiroshi's song, and they would put them back on for Shuichi's song. Shuichi was excited to hear that Yuki still hasn't found out about his credit card being stolen, and the only problem was to try and get home before Yuki on the day of the costume delivery. He was imagining what would happen if Yuki had found out. Yuki would put his hands around Shuichi's neck, and his brother would have to pull him off to keep him from killing the star.

Two days before the concert, Hiroshi and Shuichi had recorded their songs separately and the sounds were put in after the sessions were complete. Then the entire band of Bad Luck had lost their voices. They couldn't cancel the concert a day before it happened, so they would do what they all hated to do: lip-sync their songs. _At least Ayaka will hear what I want to ask her._ He took out the small black velvet box and opened it to reveal the gold ring that he had bought. The band glistened, and a mermaid cut diamond had set itself in the center. On the inside of the band, he had engraved "To Ayaka with love. Hiroshi"

During the night, Taki, the lead vocalist for the rival group ASK had snuck into the studio and listened to the recordings. He liked them both, and he wondered what would happen if the mixed the two recordings on the same record disk. Moving stealthly, he attached headphones to the three players so that no sound could be heard. It took a total of two minutes to mix them, and he labeled the disk as "Hiroshi and Shuichi's Songs" on it. _If this doesn't put Bad Luck in the toilet, I don't know what will!_ He had also added some words of his own to make it better. He took a cat like smile on his face, and ears and a tail had appeared as his group members Ken and Ma-kun waited for him in the car. They didn't like that he would go to such lengths to be the best, but he was their lead singer, and ASK would be nothing without him.

The night of the concert, things had been going according to plan. Not one person in the crowd had suspected that they were lip-syncing. The only problem so far was that the banana suits had not come in time for the concert, so they just wore their regular clothes. Hiroshi wanted to wait until the very end, and when that came, he approached the microphone and with what voice he had left, he said "Okay we are going to do things differently. Shuichi's gonna play the guitar while I sing. This song I wrote is for my angel, Ayaka Usami." He looked right at her in the balcony and he was blushing and had her forehead in her fingers.

What had played on the track, was something that the devil himself made. This was not his song, but a perverted version of it:

Yuki doesn't know that Ayaka and me do it on the table!

Right in the open to show the butterflies!

In the cherry tree, on his property, we 69'd.

That was all that was played before Mr. Sakano had ripped the CD out of the player. A very mortified Hiroshi had looked to find Ayaka in the balcony next to Yuki. He was so disgusted and surprised that the cigarette he was smoking had fallen out of his mouth. He would have to get a brand new table now. Ayaka had ran backstage to wait for Hiroshi, mad as Hell and she was not going to go easy on him for this one. The crowd was in complete shock, and amongst them were the group Nittle Grasper. All three of the members were speechless and Tohma asked himself _I hired these kids why?!_

Completely mortified, Bad Luck had run offstagewhere Ayaka had been waiting. Hiroshi had felt the hot angry slap to his face, and then the stinging sensation that came afterward. Ayaka had tears in her eyes as she screamed at him, her face red "You filthy pig!" Hiroshi had got up and tried to explain himself, but Ayaka had smacked the other side of his face and said "Don't talk to me, swine!" She tried to run away, but Shuichi had caught her by the sleeve and handed her a CD and Hiroshi's lyrics he had wrote. She read them and listened to the CD, which had Shuichi's song on it. She held Hiroshi's head in her hands and said to him in a soft, subtle voice, "I'm so sorry." Hiroshi had produced the box from his pocket and opened it. He looked at her eyes with his filled with longing and asking. "Yes I will marry you." She kissed him, and they relaxed and pulled away.

Yuki had come up behind Shuichi and placed a cold hand on his shoulder, which made a fearful tingle travel up Shuichi's spine. He had that evil glint in his eyes that he had after he had killed his attackers and his teacher, and he said to Shuichi "Give me my credit card you damn brat!" His hand clenched around Shuichi's shoulder and they all heard a distinct **crack.** "I stopped the delivery of those damned banana costumes in time and got the money put back into my account."


End file.
